Capturing Tears
by B1A4xVIXX
Summary: This story is about when Kurt and Blaine are married with two kids. Lots of Drama And Love. Kurts a fashion designer  who sometimes sings aswell, together with Blaine  and Blaine's a Teen Idol, and singer
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He was sitting alone, in the big, love seat he used to share with his boyfriend, Blaine. He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his new pull over. The tears were rolling down his cheeks. Blaine was gone to his brother in Brazille for his birthday, and he just got a message his dad died. He wanted to make his feet move, go over to the hospital and take a look at his father. He just really couldn't move. He felt so miserable right now. He decided to try and call Blaine again. He lifted up their phone and turned his office chair around, looking out of the large windows, right at the New York city lights, pulling his knees up under him, sniffing and sobbing. With trembling fingers he pushed the buttons and waited for Blaine to pick up. At this moment he didn't care about the fact that they were in two totally different countries and it would probably cost him his month salary. ''_Blaine Anderson.''_ He heard and smiled weakly. ''Hey hon-'' He said with a trembling voice and sighed then. ''_Isn't able to answer your call. Leave your message after the beep, or try again later.''_ He put the phone down again and wiped his tears away again. He stood up and walked, still sophisticated, toward the bedroom of their three year old son and daughter. He knocked on the door twice and walked in then. They looked up with sleepy eyes. ''Daddy?'' His son asked dazed and Kurt smiled weakly again. ''Yes Daniel?'' He asked. ''Why are you crying?'' Daniel looked at him with big eyes. ''I'll tell you tomorrow... Daddy has to go now, Aunt Rachel will come over to watch over you two while I'm gone alright? I'm back in the morning.'' He said and stroke through his sons hair. Daniel was looking a lot like Blaine, and Zoey looked more like Kurt, but that was because of the surrogation. Daniel nodded and he and Zoey got to sleep again after Kurt had kissed their forheads. Then the bell rang and he walked up to the front door and pulled both Rachel and Finn into a hug, tears rolling down his cheeks again. Finn patted his shoulder and Kurt noticed he also had tears in his eyes. Rachel smiled comforting at him. ''I'm so sorry Kurt... my condolations.'' She said and Kurt nodded. ''Thanks.'' He said and then he and Finn walked toward Kurt's car. Finn got in the drivers seat and he sat down in the passengers seat, leaning his head against the cold window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The days until and after the funeral had passed quickly and all that time Kurt felt like he wasn't on earth.. He now knew his husband was on his way back home and he was trying to get his kids to sleep, which was pretty difficult. Daniel cried. ''I. Want. Some. Candy!'' He yelled. ''Daniel, please stop. I won't give you any!'' he pulled his hand through his hair and sighed, frowning deeply. He was stressed out. Two little kids, being alone and your dad just died. Not a good combination. ''Daniel... will you please, pretty please go to sleep? Daddy has had a really hard day.'' At that second Daniel stopped and nodded. ''Okay... I'm sorry Daddy. I love you.'' He said and leaned forward to kiss Kurts cheek. Kurt smiled a little. ''Thanks Dan.'' He said and he went over to Zoey, kissing her goodnight after singing Defying Gravity for her and Daniel and then he walked to the livingroom again. He sat down on the comfy couch, with a blanket around his waist and took a sip of his hot cocoa, as he grabbed the remote, pushed some buttons and the curtains moved down, and the fireplace got on. He took a deep breath and put MTV on, the sound pretty low, singing along softly. After a few minutes, Kurt's white coloured Samsung Galaxy S II went off and he took it. ''_Hey, it's Blaine! I'm almost there!''_ He said and Kurt smiled a little. ''Great, see you soon. Bye.'' He said and waited for Blaine to get home. When he finally heard the key in the lock he let out a relieved sigh. Blaine walked in and put his keys down on the table, closing the door behind him. ''Hey sweety... are you okay?'' He asked and sat down on the couch, pulling the slightly taller boy on his lap, his head against Blaines chest. Kurts lowerlip started to tremble and he shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. ''I... Burt... Dad... he's dead..'' He muttered and the tears streamed down his face again. Blaine looked shocked. ''Really? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!'' He said and pulled Kurt tighter against his chest. ''I'm so sorry.'' He said and Kurt sighed. ''I...It's fine. You couldn't help it.'' He muttered with a trembling voice. ''How... do Dan and Zo deal with your fathers death?'' Blaine asked. ''Daniel asked if his grandpa was now a star in heaven... Zoey just keeps drawing stars and asks me about what dying is about.'' He said and leaned his head on Blaines shoulder. ''I'm worn out Blaine... They have been asking me questions and yelling the whole day long.'' He said and a tear rolled down his cheek. Blaine hugged him again. ''You'll take your rest tomorrow, I'll take care of Dan and Zo.'' He said and Kurt smiled weakly. ''Thanks Blaine.'' He said and Blaine kissed his forhead. ''No problem.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Kurt woke up, but he kept his eyes closed. He wanted to lay his head on Blaines shoulder, but then noticed Blaine wasn't there. His eyes shot open and he sat up straight immediately. Then he saw there were rose petals on the white bed. He looked surprised and carefully put the white blanket off himself, following the path of rose petals that led to the white, open kitchen. His feet touched the ground lightly at every step he took. Then he saw that there was a box of chocolates on the table, and Blaine was in the kitchen, cooking. Kurt looked surprised again, but he didn't let Blaine know he was there yet. He hurried back to the bedroom and pretended to sleep. A few minutes later he heard the door open and a few seconds later he felt Blaines lips at his temple. ''Wake up sweety.'' He said and Kurt opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Blaine. ''Hmmm, hi.'' He mumbled and acted like he would do every morning. Then he let his fingers trace over the sheets. He looked up and then again, saw the rose petals. ''Oh god! Blaine! You didn't have to do this!'' He said and wrapped his arms around Blaines waist, hugging him close. Blaine snickered. ''Yes I had to. I wanted to show you I was sorry.'' He said and Kurts feet touched the ground again, as he stood up and took Blaines arm. Blaines white oversized shirt Kurt wore at night was floating lightly around his tiny waist. He felt really small next to Blaine, though he was taller. Kurt was just... more fragile than Blaine. He sighed and leaned his head against Blaines shoulder, like he had wanted to do before. Then he looked surprised again, as he saw the chocolates again, but this time there was also a full meal on the table. Their kids were watching tv and Blaine smiled. ''Take a seat my love.'' He said and Kurt smiled. ''My pleasure.'' He sat and sat down across from Blaine, their feet touching under the table and they held eachothers hand while eating. When they finished Kurt sighed. ''I have to start work again, so I'll be in my working room today..'' He said and Blaine nodded. ''Thats fine. I'll stay here with the kids.'' He said. Kurt did the dishes and then walked over to his own room in their big New York appartment, that lay close to the sea aswell.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow! I didn't expect so many alerts the day after I wrote this! Anyone who is reading this, thank you! And suggestions/prompts/revieuws always welcome! Thanks so much!_

**Chapter 4**

He grabbed a sisscor while holding a thread between his teeth and cut it through half. He picked up the needle again and started to attach the one piece of cloth to the other. He was designing a dress, and it looked pretty cool. When he was finished, he took eight pictures of it, and sent it to the fashion agency he worked at. When he was done there, he walked toward the livingroom. Zoey was sitting behind the large piano and just pressed random buttons. Kurt smiled and sat down beside her. ''You're good Zo!'' He said and smiled. The little child looked up at him with big bright blue eyes and smiled. ''I know!'' She said and Kurt chuckled, wrapping his arm around the kids small waist. ''You're gonna be as famous as Papa when your older.'' He said and smiled as he saw the kids eyes lightened up. ''Can you play a song for me Daddy?'' She asked then and Kurt smiled again. ''Sure.'' He started to move his hands over the piano keys. ''But you sing along with me.'' He said and the notes of Defying Gravity floated through the room. Zoey nodded and started to sing. _''Something has changed within me... something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone elses game.'' _ Kurt smiled. His daughter really had a great voice. ''Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts... close my eyes and leap.'' Then he looked at Zoey and they started to sing together. _''It's time to try, defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity, and you won't bring me down.''_ He was still playing on his piano and his daughter took a deep breath. _''I'm through accepting limits, 'Cause someone says they're so..'' _''Somethings I can not change, but till I try I'll never know.'' _''Too long I've been afraid of,'' _''Losing love I guess I've lost.'' ''_Well if thats love, it comes at much to high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down.''_ His daughter smiled up at him and hugged him. ''I love you Daddy.'' She said and Kurt stroke through her brown hair. ''I love you too Zo.'' He said and then he noticed Blaine had been watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow! Really? Never had so much vieuws on a story! Thaaanks! Keep Reading. Because of the many vieuws I'll try to make this a long chapter, but it will take a while then! Sorry_

**Chapter 5**

He chuckled as he saw his husband. Blaine clapped his hands. ''Wow! You're good!'' He said to both of us. Zoey smiled widely. ''Really? Thanks Papa!'' She said and Blaine lifted her up with a grin. ''Yes. You guys are great!'' he said and kissed her cheek. Then he let Zoey go and she ran toward Daniel, and they started playing games on the wii. Blaine sat down beside Kurt and he smiled widely. ''I've got a great idea.'' Blaine said and Kurt lifted one of his brows. ''Alright. Tell me.'' He said. ''What if we become a duet?'' He asked and Kurt blinked. ''That doesn't sound bad at all...'' He said and snickered. ''But how would you get it so far?'' He asked. ''X-Factor, The Voice Of America, American Idol, Popstars.'' He answered and Kurt smiled. ''Thats a pretty good Idea... I'll take care of that, you go to your intervieuw now.'' He said and smiled. Blaine nodded and took his coat. ''Yes.'' He said and he kissed both Daniels and Zoeys cheeks and then walked out of the appartment. He grabbed his laptop and got to the The Voice Of America site and clicked on 'Audition Right Now!' he waited and then put his webcam on. He pushed the button and took a deep breath, starting to sing. _''We told our tales as we sat under, morning's sleepy sky. With all the colours of the sunrise, shining in our eyes. One, then another, with a story of yesterday's lives. Or of a lover who had gone in a moment of thought of sleep ever dwells upon, the wise man's mind. Some task or audience stealing every moment of his time. Thus we have learned to live, while mortal men stand waiting to die. How can we do what must be done in, just one short life. And if you ask, then you must know. If you still doubt, you should be told. It was not we that made it so. It was by those who went before. And there you sit, tomorrow's child, so full of love, so full of life, but you must rise to meet the day, lest you become another tale. And there you sit, tomorrow's child, so full of love, so full of life, but you must rise to meet the day. Lest you become another tale, another tale, another tale, another tale..''_ He then pushed the 'End Auditon' and 'Send!' button. He sighed. ''Now we have to wait..'' He said and sighed. He sat down on the couch and played some wii games with his kids. Mario Kart, Mario Party 8, Wii Play, etcetera.. Around 7, after dinner he put the kids to bed. The rest of the day he spent watching TV, until he heard his laptop beep, which ment he had an email. He walked toward his laptop and looked at it. He opened the mail and read through it. _''__Hello Mr. Anderson, we received your audition, we would love to welcome you to the live shows! Congratulations and we wish you luck! Greetings, The Voice Of America.''_ He smiled widely and got back to the couch, waiting for Blaine to get home. As soon as he heard the key in the lock again, around 11, he shot up and walked toward the door, pulling Blaine into a hug. ''I auditioned for The Voice Of America and I may come to the live shows!'' He squealed and Blaine smiled widely, lifting Kurt up and kissing his lips tenderly. ''Thats so amazing! I knew you would be good enough!'' He said and Kurt smiled widely aswell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He chuckled softly. ''It's late! Shouldn't we go to bed?'' He asked and cocked his head askingly at Blaine. Blaine nodded. ''Yes... It's time to go to sleep..'' He said and took Kurts hand. They walked together to the bedroom and got ready to sleep.

- NEXT DAY

He woke up because Zoey and Daniel ran into their room, laughing and bouncing on their bed. ''Daddy! Papa! Wake up!'' Zoey said and Blaine laughed. ''Hey early birds!'' He said and Daniel grinned. ''It's time to get u-hup!'' He whined and smiled. Then the doorbell rang. Kurt sighed and got out of the bed, grabbing his morning robe and walked up to the door, opening it. There were a few man with cameras behind there. ''Hello?'' Kurt asked and frowned a little. ''Hey! You must be Kurt Anderson!'' One of the guys said. ''Yea... I am.'' He answered. They walked in without asking. ''We are here for the photoshoot.'' Another guy said. Kurt was starting to get a little upset. ''What photoshoot?'' He asked and followed them to the livingroom, closing the door behind him. ''Your family photoshoot! MTV planned it yesterday and Blaine agreed to it.'' When they said that, Kurt lifted his brows. ''Give me a minute.'' He rushed into the bed room, looking mad at Blaine. ''You planned a damn photoshoot around this fucking time?'' He asked. Blaine looked dazed at him. ''I did plan a photoshoot, but I agreed to do that in five days.'' He said. ''Theres like, twenty-something people in our livingroom.'' He snapped. ''I'll fix it.'' Blaine said and put on his own morning robe, sending the camera people away. Kurt then walked up to the kitchen with a relieved sigh and started making breakfast, handing Zoey and Daniel a glass of mil and put on the TV for them. They were watching Sesamestreet and he looked at his kids from behind the kitchen table. ''Zoey sweety? Can you help me with dressing up the dining table?'' He asked as he knew Zoey liked to do that and she nodded enthousiastically. Kurt handed her some plastic cups, cause he didn't dare to hand her the glass ones yet. ''Can you put this on the table then?'' He asked and Zoey took them, running to the dining room and putting it on the table. Kurt got the rest. His home made vegetable soup and some bread. ''Bon appetit.'' He said and snickered. The kids nodded and started eating. Kurt smiled at Blaine and the kids and also started eating, but more sophisticated than his kids. Blaine stroke over Kurts hand. ''You know... I have a concert tonight, and I'm pretty sure I can get my manager so far that you can perform a few songs with me.'' He said and Kurt looked up, blushing a little. ''That would be great, but I'll have to ask Rachel and Finn to look after Zo and Dan then.'' He said and lifted up his spoon, eating some of the vegetable soup and licked his lip.


End file.
